Cake
by Chibes
Summary: PSOHOHSHC xover. Through the eyes of Usachan he recounts events during the first few hours of Honeysenpai's trip to Chinatown, where they discover a petshop and a man by the name of Count D.


I don't own know either series. Pet Shop of Horror by Akino Matsuri and Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori

-------------------------

Mitsukuni stood in front of the entrance to Chinatown, me in his hand. His father had already left him to oversee the training of the police. The blond tightened his grip on my body and he entered through the large gates.

----------------

That was three hours ago and Mitsukuni had discovered a kindred spirit in a pet shop owner by the name of Count D and they were currently eating enough sugar to kill a horde of diabetics. I tried to mention to Mitsukuni that he needed to meet with his father to run by and hold a training session with the troops to ensure that they were up to relative par but trying to get in between the boy and sugar is a death wish.

The door opened and a blond American walked in, "God Damn It, Count. This is the third case of murder involving pets form your stupid shop!"

Mitsukuni turned around, "Hello, stranger-san, are you going to join us for cake-e? Count D-san has the greatest sweets ever."

I flinched when I saw the pets move around the small blond teen. "Detective, this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, he is from Japan apparently his father here to train the police force."

The detective rubbed his back and grunted, his back still hurt from when he was thrown, "So where's your older brother? I was told that his 17 year old son was supposed to come and spar with us officers but we left when the bastard never showed."

Honey-senpai frowned, his eyes tearing up, as he left the fork at his lips, "I don't have an older brother and it isn't kind to call me that."

I frowned and mentioned for Mitsukuni to take another bite of the cake so that he could feel better. I stiffened when Count D looked right at me, could the flamboyant man actually hear me? If so then had he heard the comments I had about the heir to the Haninozuka clan?

The detective raised an eyebrow, "The fuck, you can't be 17 you look like Chris's age."

'_Chris, who is Chris, his son?'_

The blond sat down on the seat I was on and I muffled a surprised squeak. I hide a wince when I heard the chair Mitsukuni was sitting in get pushed back. "Please get off of Usa-chan."

But while he said it the weight that was squishing me disappeared with a cry of "Bun-Bun kick" and I could see the detective crumpled against the wall, _"that's what he gets for not looking before he sat."_

The goat creature looked up at me before jumping onto the couch and agreed with what I said. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as the other orb kept watch on Mitsukuni who had returned to snacking on sweets with the odd Count.

I stiffened yet again when the goat came closer, "I wonder if you taste as sweet as your owner is sure to taste."

He punctuated his statement by giving my face a long lick. _'I'm a stuffed animal. Is he nuts?! I'm going to taste of fabric and polyester fluffing.'_

Mitsukuni smiled when he saw the thing lick me, "It seems Usa-chan and your pet are getting along just fine."

I wonder if I should tell him I am a boy and as such I should get a manlier name. But I sniffed in disgust, _'I'm pink, what self respecting male rabbit is pink?'_

Count knelt down beside the idiot and poked him to see if he was still alive. He was to my disappointment, but at least he would be quiet for once. The two returned to finishing their sweets and _holy hells!_ The goat just bit me…I tried to get Mitsukuni's attention for help but he couldn't hear me. The goat grinned as he licked his chops, "As sweet as I had thought."

I glared at him over the stuffing spilling out of what was my left arm. And fortunately Mitsukuni heard the rip of the fabric and looked over, "Oh no, Usa-chan, you need to be more careful."

"_Yeah, like I said lets play tug-a-war with my arm. Pardon me for my error."_

The count stood up and went over to the stupid evil goat of doom and sent him away, "I'm sorry Haninozuka-san, I should have kept a closer eye on Tetsu-chan."

Mitsukuni smiled, "Its alright, I'll get someone to fix him up as good as new."

He then carried me carefully and left the shop but before the door shut I could hear that "Tetsu-chan" lick his chops, "I was right, tastes like cake."

**Yay it's finished, Kat-kat I hope your happy. Guys this was her idea but I was given the honor of fleshing it out and even thought it ended up very short but I like it; its silly and cute.**


End file.
